


I won't ever mess things up, not with you

by geeelatinnn



Series: Warm and Safe [6]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Really? - Freeform, Romance, idk what to put on tags, juri's a victim, someone gets jealous, someone is mad, someone's a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: "Huh, well, I never thought I'd see you here but here we both are." Taiga looked back at Hokuto, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Warm and Safe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	I won't ever mess things up, not with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome once more to another one of my ramblings. Thank you for checking this out really I was stuck with this one for days as I really didn't know where I'm going with it, I only had some things I really wanted to do with it but I had no idea what happens around it. My title might not make sense as per all my other works but maybe, maybe it works a little.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy what comes next!

“Taiga,” Hokuto gently pulled down the blanket. “Come on, we’re going to be late for rehearsals if you don’t get up now. I already made some miso soup to warm your stomach up before you take a bath.”

Taiga groaned as he sat up. “How? How?” He continued murmuring complaints as he walked to the bathroom.

“Don’t you want to have breakfast first?” Hokuto asked while standing by the bathroom door.

“Just pack some food. God.”

Hokuto was already ready to go, dressed and packed for the rehearsals today but Taiga takes a lot of time to get ready, mostly because he doesn’t want to yet as the weather willed him to stay in bed a little longer. Instead of idly waiting around, Hokuto cooked something simple to pack a lunch bento for the two of them but while being too conscious of the time he forgot to think about how he should pack and unconsciously packed them all in one big bento box. Now, he was trying to figure out which bag he should place it in as they didn’t really interact so much in public so people might question why they are both eating off of one bento box. 

How were they supposed to interact in public now? Now that Taiga was his boyfriend, does it mean they would have to start interacting in public more? Or were they going to hide their relationship? Hokuto was too preoccupied by the thought of Taiga calling him his boyfriend he didn’t want to push things into a serious talk immediately.

“You rushed me to get up but here you are standing in a daze in the kitchen holding a bento box.” Taiga opened up his bag to check if everything he needed was there already. “Do we have coffee? But I’m going to take it to work and drink it there since we have no more time to spare.” Taiga’s tone was almost mocking but Hokuto just sighed.

“There’s coffee in the coffee maker.” Hokuto put the bento in his bag for now.

“Can I use this pink tumbler for my coffee?” Taiga asked.

“Sure. I bought it for you.” Hokuto answered without thinking. Before Taiga could bombarded him with questions about how many more things in the apartment he bought with Taiga in mind, Hokuto went to the doorway to put on his shoes.

“For me?” Taiga poured coffee in the tumbler and once he got the lid secured he followed after Hokuto. He was going to ask him some questions but Hokuto looked like he wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it, as though it was just a slip of the mouth, and Hokuto was out the door even before Taiga could tie his shoes.

But Hokuto waited just right by the door anyway because he wanted to make sure that the door was locked properly, previous experiences of Taiga leaving his apartment first has taught him that Taiga has times when he forgets to lock the door.

“Where are you going?” Taiga asked as Hokuto continued to walk away towards the direction of the bus stop.

“The bus stop.” Hokuto said in his matter of fact tone he uses when someone asks a question with an obvious answer.

“No. You’re not. I booked a cab since we’re running late.” A car suddenly pulled over in front of Taiga. “And now it’s here so let’s go!” Taiga opened the door but Hokuto stayed still at where he was. “We don’t have time for this Hokuto.”

Hokuto got inside the car, they really don’t have any time to spare. “But could you drop me off a few blocks away from the agency?”

“Why? Did you forget anything?”

“No. But if people see us - ”

Taiga groaned. “I feel like I won’t like where this is going but no we are both getting off at the same point, okay? Don’t really care much what the rumor mill will produce if people see us together.”

Even Though Taiga was the one who said that he doesn’t care about what the rumor mill would produce if they were seen going to work together he was still the one who walked fast, leaving Hokuto a few steps behind him.

“Trouble in paradise this early?” Juri suddenly appeared from behind Hokuto and put his arm over Hokuto’s shoulder. “Or are you two just still really trying to avoid all the eyes around?”

Hokuto swatted off Juri’s hand. “Shut up, Juri.” He walked faster to get rid of Juri before he could say another word.

They have gotten so used to not interacting much in public they normally fall right to it once they leave the walls of Hokuto’s apartment. As usual, Taiga fooled around with Jesse and the rest while Hokuto was just there with them, laughing from time to time. They have a two-hour lunch today and Jesse, Shin, along with Kouchi decided to eat out but they couldn’t convince the other three to come with them. Hokuto felt a chip got off his shoulder, that’s one less thing to worry about since the other three won’t be at the dressing room. He and Taiga can share their bento in peace.

Hokuto placed their bento on the center table and took the seat at the end of the table. No one else was inside the dressing room but him, he took small bites while waiting for Taiga. But Juri was the one who entered the room, taking the seat opposite Hokuto with his own bento box with him.

"So," Juri had that smirk on his face that you just know he was going to want to talk about things related to Hokuto and Taiga. "You want to talk about why you and Kyomo got off of the same car earlier?"

"If I say no would that really stop you?" Hokuto said, avoiding eye contact.

The door to the dressing room opened and closed with a little more force than usual. Taiga pulled a chair closer to Hokuto and sat there, raising an eyebrow to Juri. Taiga took the chopsticks from Hokuto's hand and tried to feed him one of the egg rolls.

"What? Are you shy because Juri's here?"

Hokuto opened his mouth and just let Taiga feed him their lunch. Alternating between taking some for himself and giving Hokuto some too. Juri merely chuckled and didn't say anything more, focused on his own food.

“I have a family dinner later so I might not come over. But hey, we’re working on our harmony later so at least we get to spend some time just us even at work, right?”

_ Our harmony.  _ It sounded good to Hokuto’s ears even after the many times he’s heard it before but somehow the word  _ our  _ had a different feeling to it now that they’re together.

Taiga didn't bulge in his seat even when the other members came back from their lunch out, he stopped being hostile to Juri when they all just gathered at the table to simply talk. No one was brave enough to comment on Hokuto and Taiga sitting close together but everyone had it at the back of their minds.

* * *

Hokuto took this chance to clean around his apartment, this time not rushing and paying more attention to everything as he wasn't really expecting any company tonight. He soaked in his bath a little longer too. Dinner was a little different as Taiga came over too much the past week he got used to having someone else inside the kitchen with him. Somehow, without Taiga’s presence his apartment felt a little incomplete.

Hokuto didn't really feel like doing anything so he just laid lazily in bed waiting for sleep to take over while scrolling through his phone.

“Hey!” 

It was the first time in a really long time that Taiga sent Hokuto a Line message. One word and a picture of Taiga’s head on his pillow followed soon after.

“I’ve been spending a lot of time over at your place. My bed must have missed me. Feels different being here now.”

"My bed feels different too."

"Hey, send me a photo too so I know you're really home~"

Hokuto chuckled to himself. Even through text he still found Taiga cute. He pulled up his blanket a little and snapped a photo of his feet and sent it to Taiga.

"MATSUMURA HOKUTO!"

Hokuto laughed out loud in his room before snapping a photo of his face to send to Taiga. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Taiga, there's someone at the door. brb."

Opening his front door he was greeted by the sight of Juri. Not even waiting for Hokuto to welcome him inside, Juri just went ahead and let himself in. Going directly to the kitchen to grab one of the bottled teas before he sat down in the living room.

Hokuto was still a little dumbfounded as he wasn't expecting any company let alone Juri. He didn't even receive a message from him that he was coming over.

"So, I have a bunch of words here that needs translation and who else but Matsumura Hokuto to help me with them, right?" Juri flipped open the notebook he brought with him and handed the notebook and a pen to Hokuto. "Come on, now. Take a seat." 

"You talk like you own the place." Hokuto sat down and started translating the words written on Juri's notebook while Juri sat around watching on his television.

During the commercial break of the variety show Juri was watching, Hokuto was able to finish up translating what Juri wanted him to.

"Oh, thanks, man." Juri scanned the page. "I couldn't really ask you earlier. Didn't want to cross Kyomo, I think your boy's jealous of me. He's been glaring at me recently."

"Fuck. Taiga!" And that's when Hokuto remembered he left his phone inside his room and he was texting with Taiga before Juri came barging in.

A couple of messages from Taiga arrived while he was translating Juri's notes.

_ Hokuto, who came? _

_ Are you there? _

_ Why aren't you answering me? _

_ Hey, who came there? _

_ I swear to god if you don't respond soon I'm coming over _

_ That's it, I'm coming over _

Hokuto hurried to the living room. "You need to go." He pulled up Juri from his sofa.

"Hey. What's the rush?" Juri pulled his arm away from Hokuto's grip.

The doorbell rang. "Shit." Hokuto hurried to open it. He knew that prolonging it would not do him any good. Especially since he knows that it was probably Taiga on the other side of the door.

Taiga didn't wait for Hokuto to let him in and went immediately to the living room and found Juri seated on the sofa. Taiga threw his coat on the nearby chair.

"Oh, hey, Kyomo. Thought you weren't coming over tonight?"

"Huh, well, I never thought I'd see you here but here we both are." Taiga looked back at Hokuto, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"I can explain." Hokuto said as he slowly walked to join the other two in the living room, hesitant to get closer to either one of them.

Taiga pulled on Hokuto to stand by his side. "Has Hokuto told you yet, Juri? That he is now my boyfriend."

"Oh wow. Finally, right? Congrats to both of you! Aw man I'm gonna miss Hokuto in bed. Especially when -"

Hokuto turned Taiga around to face him instead of Juri. "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala~!"

Taiga swatted off Hokuto's hand. "What don't you want me to hear, Matsumura?"

"I should go." Juri stood up and took his notebook with him. Feeling a little guilty that he might have went a little too far with his joke.

"No. Stay. It hasn't even been a day yet and you… ugh." Taiga pushed Hokuto and groaned, not really being able to compose his thoughts as he didn't really understand why he was so worked up. "Hokuto might want you here."

Hokuto dragged Juri out of his apartment. Not even mouthing an apology, he'd explain things to Juri later right now he was more worried about what was going on in Taiga's head.

"So?" Taiga was standing by the bedroom's door, arms crossed together and his eyes still narrow. "Care to explain why Juri came over on the one night I said I was not coming over?"

"I swear, I didn't know he was coming. He didn't even message me that he was coming." Hokuto took small steps to approach Taiga.

Taiga scoffed. "Where's your phone then?"

"Inside the bedroom." Hokuto followed Taiga inside the room.

"It's locked. What's your pin?"

"1203." Hokuto took a few more steps until he was standing a few inches away from Taiga.

"Hey, that's the same as my birthday." Taiga's face lit up a little before his brows furrowed. "Liar!" Taiga showed him his phone and there was a message from Juri saying he was coming over.

Hokuto thought he must have received it while he was talking with Taiga and now he's beating himself up for having turned off the notification bar. Taiga threw Hokuto's phone on the bed and was about to storm out of the room. All Hokuto could think of was to stop Taiga from walking out so he just grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Hokuto underestimated his own strength and Taiga bounced on the bed from the force Hokuto exerted.

"I'm sorry. Damn it." Hokuto cursed himself and knelt down in front of Taiga, holding both of Taiga's hands in his. "I'm sorry. Just… don't storm out."

"God!" Taiga groaned and let himself fall on the bed, making Hokuto let go of his hands. "Why am I acting like this? Why am I mad? Juri's your friend, Juri's our friend. It's just… ugh!" Taiga placed both his hands over his face.

Hokuto lifted Taiga off of the bed so he could lay down in a much better position, putting the blanket over him. "Now you know how I feel when you go out with other people."

"But you didn't act like how I did. God. I'd have to apologize to Juri tomorrow." Taiga snuggled close to Hokuto. "I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm not used to having all sorts of feelings…" Taiga fidgeted with Hokuto's shirt.

Hokuto kissed the top of Taiga's head. "We would have to apologize to Juri tomorrow because that's the right thing to do."

"Are you… are you mad?"

"Maybe a little because you doubted me but really you have nothing to be jealous about Juri or anyone else for that matter." Hokuto caressed Taiga's hair. "I'm not going to fool around or whatever with anyone. I'm yours and yours alone."

"Fuck." Taiga hid under the blanket.

Hokuto tightened his arm around Taiga. "I'm not going to mess things up. Not with you. I'm not letting you go Kyomoto Taiga."

Hokuto pulled Taiga up to softly lock their lips together, moving slowly to savor each other's soft lips.

Taiga pulled away. "Hey… what you said earlier… about feeling the same when I was out with other people. Why didn't you say anything before?"

Hokuto caressed Taiga's cheek before rolling them over so he could trap Taiga below him. "Don't bring that up." Hokuto kissed Taiga's lips softly. "It's in the past." He moved to his cheeks. "I hated that feeling." Moving up to Taiga's temples. "I want to focus on now. The present. Us." Hokuto planted a kiss on Taiga's forehead, staying there for a few seconds before moving back to Taiga's lips.

"God. Don't look at me." Taiga hid his face behind his hands, not really being able to hide under anything with Hokuto on top of him.

Hokuto kissed both of Taiga's hands before moving them away. "I can't. I'm always looking at you." He kissed Taiga's lips once more, a little harder than the ones earlier.

Hokuto felt Taiga moan in their kiss as his hand travelled down Taiga's body, paying close attention to the spots where Taiga reacted the most. Their kiss grew deeper, Hokuto's tongue exploring the insides of Taiga's mouth and feeling every one of his reactions. 

Taiga threaded his fingers on Hokuto's hair, tugging on it as Hokuto moved down from his lips to his jaw to his neck. Hokuto was good at this, alternating between kissing, sucking, and licking him. His breathing started coming at uneven paces as Hokuto started doing wonders with his hand and his lips. Taiga took the hem of Hokuto's shirt, slowly rolling it up but Hokuto stopped him.

Hokuto laid down on his side of the bed. "No. You're not getting any tonight." He closed his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I told you. I'm a little mad."

"But I said I'm sorry."

Hokuto received a message on his phone, he reached out to the night stand to read it. "Oh, look at that, rehearsals tomorrow are moved to the afternoon. Good for you, right? Gives you enough time to get stuff you need from your house tomorrow."

Taiga got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" 

"Bathroom! Maybe the shower would cool me down!"

The door to the bathroom closed but Taiga didn't lock it. Taiga closed his eyes, letting the cold water trickle over his skin. It was all his damn jealous fault that Hokuto was mad anyway but still he didn't have to tease him like that. Now his head was filled with thoughts of Hokuto and maybe a little guilt as well from all those times he caused Hokuto to feel those things, he didn't like it himself and to think Hokuto had to endure such feelings over and over again.

Hokuto wrapped his arms around Taiga's waist and when Taiga looked behind him, Hokuto locked their lips again. Slowly turning Taiga around so he wouldn't strain his neck too much. Hokuto reached out to pump some shower gel on his hand, lathering it over Taiga's body while their lips busied themselves with each other.

The shower water was cold but Taiga felt like his skin was burning under Hokuto's touch. It doesn't help that Hokuto moved to kissing his neck and his head went even more haywire when Hokuto paid a little too much attention to his cock while lathering him with shower gel. If this was Hokuto's way of punishing him maybe he doesn't regret acting up. Hokuto pressed them together as they washed off the shower gel from their body.

"That's enough of that." Hokuto turned off the shower and proceeded to dry himself off. 

Throwing a towel over to Taiga as he dried his hair. Taiga stood there, watching a now half naked Hokuto dry his hair. Before he knew it Hokuto pulled on him and started drying his hair.

"We have no time to spare, Taiga." 

Taiga almost couldn't hear Hokuto over the sound of the blowdryer. He didn't know which was warmer: the blow dryer on his hair or Hokuto's butterfly kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Hokuto turned off the blow dryer when Taiga's hair was dry enough, picking Taiga up and settling him down on the sink. Hokuto planted more kisses over Taiga's collarbones before moving up to his lips, exploring Taiga's mouth with his tongue before pulling back. Taiga was flushed, breathing heavy as he tried to get as much air as he could, feeling his body on fire.

"You taste good." Hokuto kissed him softly on the lips. "Get dressed for bed. It's getting late." He walked out of the bathroom.

"HOKUTO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this and please don't hold back and let me know your thoughts about it.
> 
> You may also hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn if you want to talk, comment, requests, or whatever.


End file.
